Sex and Sexuality
by lahmrh
Summary: K/S established. When a piece of alien technology temporarily gives him a female body, Kirk naturally wants to experiment. Unfortunately Spock isn't attracted to women.


Author's Note: Written for the comment_fic prompt: _One of [a pairing] is gay or straight, the other is bisexual, one day the bisexual character is genderswapped and is very disappointed to find that they are the wrong gender for their partner now. (Partner still loves them but is simply squicked by the genitals that they are unable to find arousing although bi character just wants to know what sex with opposite gender!bits feels like.)_

 **Sex and Sexuality**

In retrospect, Kirk thinks, he should have been a little more careful what he touched. But really, how was he supposed to know the Bak'la had access to technology that advanced? The Federation has developed ways to change one's sex, of course, but even the best ones are not _instantaneous_. Or temporary, which the Bak'la assure him this is. According to them, he should return to his normal form in two to three days.

After a brief period of freaking out, tempered by assurances that he isn't going to stay like this, Kirk finds himself curiously nonchalant about the change. It might be an interesting experience, he thinks. An opportunity to learn things he'd never usually be able to. Plus his female form is pretty attractive, if he does say so himself.

McCoy, of course, reacts by dragging him into sickbay to run a battery of tests. Finally, after what seems like hours, he steps back and concludes, "Well, according to all the readings, you're a perfectly healthy woman."

Kirk gives him an annoyed look as he pulls down his shirt, which is now tight in all the wrong places. "Except for the part where I'm a man." His voice still surprises him, higher and more feminine than he's used to, and he clears his throat self-consciously.

"Well, yes. But apart from that, you're in full health. Speaking of which…" McCoy jabs him in the arm with a hypospray.

"Ow!" Kirk says, more out of annoyance than actual pain. "What was that for?"

"Contraceptive injection," McCoy tells him. "In case you and the hobgoblin get any ideas about 'experimenting'."

Kirk pales at the thought of getting pregnant, before the rest of that sentence catches up to him. "What makes you think we'll be-"

"Oh, don't give me the innocent routine," McCoy interrupts. "The two of you are like rabbits. I don't know how you get any work done."

Kirk decides not to dignify that with a response. "Well," he says, "if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going back to my quarters."

McCoy waves a hand. "Go ahead," he says. "But contact me if you experience any unusual symptoms."

Kirk snorts at that. _Unusual symptoms. Right._

Once out of sickbay, he makes a stop by the quartermaster to pick up some clothes that will fit his new form. He picks up a pair of pants, a shirt, and after a slightly embarrassing conversation, some underwear. At the last moment he adds a dress to the pile – he always has been a little curious about what they feel like.

That done, he makes his way back to his quarters.

Once there, he sets the door lock, then strips off his clothes and examines himself in the mirror. Not a bad body, he thinks, turning from side to side to get a good look at it. He weighs his breasts in his hands, considering, then trails a hand down to the area between his legs. It'll definitely be a relief to get his penis back, but for now he's content to explore his new equipment. He's had sex with plenty of women over the years, but he's never had the chance to see how it feels from their side before.

McCoy's crack about 'experimenting' comes back to him, and it suddenly seems like an excellent idea.

Turning away from the mirror, he picks up the command gold dress and pulls it on, not bothering with underwear. Then, barefoot, he slips through the bathroom into Spock's quarters.

His partner is sitting at the desk, working at the computer. He looks up as Kirk enters the room, and Kirk can see his expression soften.

"Jim," he greets. "Has the doctor seen fit to release you?"

Kirk nods. "Apparently I'm perfectly healthy, aside from being… like this." He gestures at himself. "But they're sure it'll wear off in a couple of days."

He strides over to Spock, putting on his best flirtatious smile. "So I was thinking," he begins, leaning against the desk, "we might as well make the most of things while we can." He runs his fingers over Spock's hand as he speaks.

McCoy's remark about rabbits may be an exaggeration, but Kirk can count the number of times Spock has turned down a suggestion for sex on one hand. So he's surprised when Spock responds by pulling his hand away and lacing his fingers in his lap.

"Jim," he begins awkwardly. "While I would like to indulge you in this matter, I do not believe I can. I am not attracted to women."

"I'm not a woman," Kirk protests.

"No," Spock agrees. "But your body…"

"So you don't find me attractive?" It's logical, Kirk supposes, given Spock's natural inclinations, but it still hurts a little. "Can't we just try it?" he asks. "It's still me, after all. Maybe that'll change things."

"I… suppose that is possible," Spock replies. "Very well." He stands and begins to remove his shirt.

Spock's ambivalent reaction takes some of the excitement out of the idea, but Kirk quickly recovers. He strips off the dress and waits for Spock to finish undressing, before pushing him in the direction of the bed. He's usually the one to take the lead in their lovemaking, and he sees no reason why that should change now.

He pushes Spock down to the bed and climbs on top, his legs straddling Spock's thighs. He's concerned for a moment by Spock's lack of erection, but then it stirs into life, pressing against him firmly. Even with the new angles it's the work of a moment to position himself and sink down, letting out a gasp at the fullness inside him. He's never felt anything quite like it before.

Once he has taken Spock fully in, he raises up and sinks down again, then again, getting into a rhythm. The sensation is incredible, but he can't help but feel like something is missing. Then it dawns on him what it is.

One of his favourite parts of sex with Spock has always been feeling Spock's love and desire for him through their contact. And right now the love is there, but the desire is not. It's clear in Spock's actions, too, now that Kirk is looking for it. His eyes are closed, and his hands are fixed on Kirk's thighs, where usually they would be exploring all over his body. Spock might be able to force himself to react physically to Kirk's touch, but he can't force himself to _want_ it, and Kirk's own arousal wanes at the thought.

"This isn't working," he says, climbing off Spock and reaching for his dress.

Spock opens his eyes, looking dismayed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise," Kirk cuts in. "It's not your fault. You can't help the way you feel."

He finishes pulling on the dress, then leans in to press a kiss to Spock's forehead. "Besides," he says. "It's better this way. I'm not sure how I'd have taken it if you'd found this version of me _more_ attractive than usual."

"You are not disappointed?" Spock asks, as Kirk passes him his clothes.

Kirk shrugs. "A little," he admits. "But it isn't like I can't experiment on my own. Of course," he continues contemplatively, "I'll expect you to make it up to me once I'm back to normal."

"That will not be a problem," Spock assures him, and Kirk grins.

"I love you, you know," he says.

"I know," Spock replies. "And I you."


End file.
